Dumbledore's Trust!
by Padfoot-001
Summary: Snape has been caught out, but is he inocent or not? Why does Dumbledore trust Snape but noone else does. Find out. R&R (NO SLASH)
1. Chapter 1: The Problem with Snape!

Note: This is my second fic, well it was technically my first ever written, but it's my second to be put on this site. I don't know if it will ever get finished but I hope it will. Apparently my grammar and spelling are terrible so I apologize in advance. I hope you like it; if I get a good response I will keep writing so if you like than please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, J.K Rowling does. Any story line, magical spell, word or character that you read and think, 'Hey I've heard that somewhere before,' well you have from J.K Rowling's fabulous works. Like I said I don't own anything, except the story.  
  
...... Here it is..... Prepare yourself....... Are you preparing..... I hope so because here it is...  
  
Dumbledore's Trust!!  
  
Chapter 1: The problem with Snape.  
  
Harry ran his fingers through his hair as he slowly and reluctantly made his way down to Snape's dungeon. He had wanted nothing more than to head up to his dorms and have a nice long sleep in his comfy four poster bed after the days long, hard Quidditch practice. However due to the fact that he still had his Occlumency lessons with Snape, his least favorite teacher, that night he had no choice but to head for his office in the dungeons.  
  
Harry was so tired and lost in thought that he didn't realize that he was at Snape's door. He let out a deep sigh and reached for the door knob. Before Harry could even touch the handle the door burst open. There, right in front of Harry stood his greasy haired, hooked nosed, potions teacher, Professor Snape, looking murderous as always.  
  
'What do you want Potter,' Snape snapped, 'I'm busy.'  
  
Harry was slightly taken a back. He was used to Snape and his temper but why would he be yelling at him, taking Occlumency lessons wasn't his idea after all. If anything Harry thought he should be the one yelling, not Snape.  
  
'Occulmancy,' Harry managed to say, although not sounding too polite. Snape glared at Harry for a while before saying very loudly and rudely 'Cancelled,' than slamming the door in Harry's face.  
  
Harry stood there for a few minutes just to make sure Snape wasn't playing some sort of stupid joke on him. But he should have known better than to suspect Snape of doing anything of the sort.  
  
Harry could feel the anger boiling up inside him. How could Snape just dismiss him like that? Wasn't he taking Occlumency lessons supposed to be the most important thing at the moment?  
  
He didn't think that it was possible for him to hate Snape any more than he had before, but now he found that he was horribly mistaken and with one last death stare at Snape's dungeon door he turned around and walked in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
He made his way silently up the stairs, not even realizing that he was walking up steps at all, turning over in his head all the things Snape had done over the years to him. He was so lost in thought that he didn't here the footsteps of someone coming toward him, or his name being called until it was repeated for a third time.  
  
'Harry Potter, are you awake,' called the stern voice questioningly, invading his thoughts, from the top of the stairs.  
  
Harry looked up so quickly that he cracked his neck.  
  
'And just what do you think your doing wandering the corridors after hours?' it was Harry's head of house and transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, that had called his name.  
  
He thought about making up some excuse as to why he had been roaming around, because he just couldn't be bothered telling her the truth, but than deciding against it he told her the real reason.  
  
'I was supposed to have my Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape tonight, Professor,' Harry begun, unable to hold back his anger, 'but he said he was busy and cancelled.'  
  
He watched as McGonagall looked around to make sure no one else had overheard. Harry taking Occlumency lessons was supposed to be a secret after all. In his rage Harry had forgotten this and so had not bothered to keep his voice low.  
  
Obviously satisfied that the corridors were deserted and therefore no one else had overheard she looked back down at Harry with a scornful expression on her face.  
  
'Professor Snape, did what?' She asked puzzled.  
  
'He, ah . C-cancelled Occlumency,' Harry stuttered, unsure of whether it was a rhetorical question and he shouldn't answer or whether it was a question which was entitled to an answer.  
  
Professor McGonagall continued to speak with that look of utter disgust still painted on her face.  
  
'Dumbledore warned him about this,' she said looking past Harry. Than her face automatically softened and she looked back at Harry and said, 'follow me please, Potter.'  
  
Harry wheeled around and followed McGonagall back down the dungeon steps to Snape's office.  
  
She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. So she knocked again. There was still no answer. Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise from inside Snape's office and for the second time that night the door burst open and Snape's deadly face appeared once more.  
  
'Potter-,' he began, 'I thought I told you-,' but before Snape could finish, Professor McGonagall steeped in front of Harry. Immediately Snape's tone and expression changed. He was worried.  
  
McGonagall exploded immediately, 'Snape, when Dumbledore finds out that you cancelled Harry's lesson he will not be pleased. What could you have been thinking? These lessons are the most important thing for Harry at the moment and Dumbledore warned you to put all your grudges aside, so what is your excuse for.,' McGonagall slowly trailed off.  
  
Harry had been staring at his shoes whilst McGonagall yelled at Snape; he didn't want to see the look that Snape might be giving him. But when the yelling suddenly ceased he looked up to see what had stopped it. When his eyes reached his transfiguration teachers face he found her starring at Snape in shock. He traced her eyes to Snape's leg and managed to quickly glimpse a dark patch in his robes right near his left thigh. It had to be blood. Harry came to the conclusion that he must have been attacked by something because now that he was looking at his potions master he could see scratch marks all over his robes.  
  
Snape glared at Harry before quickly tossing more of his robe over his leg in an attempt to cover it up. But that only revealed more scratch marks. Snape looked back up at McGonagall and Harry could tell he was trying to come up with an explanation.  
  
'Severus,' McGonagall began, softening her voice slightly, 'What on earth happened to your leg.  
  
'Nothing,' he shouted, now hiding his leg further behind the dungeon door which was almost closed now apart from the small crack he was keeping open to put his head through. 'I just tripped, that's all, and it's no concern,' he lied rather obviously.  
  
'On what-,' McGonagall asked disbelievingly, and then she added rather sarcastically, 'On a chair.'  
  
Snape snarled at McGonagall's sarcasm and tried to slam the door in their face. That would have been Harry's second time for the night but McGonagall made a step towards Snape's door and forced it open, whilst Snape tried desperately to keep her out. But she forced her way through and entered the office. Harry didn't know whether to follow or not, but no one had told him to leave and he was curious as to what could have happened to his cruel and ruthless professor, so he followed McGonagall's swaying robes into Snape's office.  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of what lay in the corner of Snape's office. He heard McGonagall gasp at his side and although he didn't see her face he could tell that she was just as shocked as he was. Although it only looked like a pile of dirty old rags were placed in a small cage in the dungeons corner, Harry knew what it was, or rather who it was.  
  
'Professor Lupin,' he called. 


	2. Chapter 2: An unshared Trust!

Note: I somehow don't know if this story will be as popular as my other fic, but I'm hoping it will be. I have no idea how good it is, and I don't know if you guys even like it, but I really hope you do. It's not too bad. Please read and review and tell me honestly what you think. By the way my other fic is The Malfoy's Big Secret, and it's okay so check it out if you want to. I'm thinking of writing a funny one set in the marauders time next, if you think of any ideas for that feel free to tell me, they must be really outrageous.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, J.K Rowling does. Any story line, magical spell, word or character that you read and think, 'Hey I've heard that somewhere before,' well you have from J.K Rowling's fabulous works. Like I said I don't own anything, except the story.  
  
...... Okay now for chapter 2.... I hope you like it ..... if you don't than please just humor me......  
  
Dumbledore's Trust!!  
  
Chapter 2: An unshared trust.  
  
Harry wasted no time. He ran over to where his old Defense against the Dark Arts professor and good friend, Remus Lupin lay and he desperately tried to wake him. Professor McGonagall arrived at his side seconds later.  
  
'Remus, Remus, can you here me,' McGonagall cried desperately. She felt his wrist; obviously, Harry thought to find a pulse. She let out a sigh, which told Harry that he was alive, thankfully.  
  
'He's not dead,' McGonagall said to Harry reassuringly. 'But what happ-,' McGonagall suddenly rounded on Snape, who was still standing near the door. 'Explain yourself,' she told him raising her voice and sounding angrier than Harry had ever heard her before.  
  
Snape let go of the door and tried his hardest to walk to his desk but he couldn't cover up his limp. He seemed to get slower and slower, his attempt at a walk turned into a painful limp and eventually he was dragging his leg behind him. Each movement seemed to cost him an extreme effort. Harry had seen the same painful expression on his best friend Ron's face three years ago when his leg was snapped on one of the Womping Willow's branches.  
  
Snape finally made it to his desk, where he sat on the edge of it. A huge weight seemed to lift off his face as he sat down; his arm fell loosely to his side. Harry saw that it was severely scratched and was covered in blood, and that wasn't all, his eye was beginning to turn an odd shade of purple and his lip was split in several places. McGonagall seemed to notice this also, but she didn't soften her glance, instead she just continued to stare at Snape, obviously waiting for an answer.  
  
Lupin let out a painful grown and rolled from his side onto his back, but he did not open his eyes. Lupin looked just as bad as Snape did. Not only was he obviously still unconscious but his hand was sticking out at an odd angle, he had a deep cut across his right cheek and his ankle was dripping blood.  
  
McGonagall seemed to note Lupin's injury's as well because her face softened and she appeared on the verge of tears.  
  
Harry suddenly heard footsteps and turned to see McGonagall taking a few menacing steps towards Snape.  
  
'Well, answer me, what in the world happened here.'  
  
Snape was shifting uncomfortably as he looked first at Lupin than at himself than all around at his office. He was obviously trying to make up some stupid excuse as to what happened. For the first time Harry looked around at the dungeon as well. It looked as though a bomb had gone off. Shelves had been knocked over, the ingredients which were placed on them, scattered around the room. Glass was everywhere with different coloured liquids and substances flooding the floor. One of the windows was broken, the curtains were half off their pegs and the door had deep scratch marks in it. A slight understanding suddenly came over Harry, an understanding which McGonagall clearly didn't get because she made her way closer to Snape, with her eyes burning a hole into his.  
  
'Don't you ignore me Snape,' she yelled uncontrollably. 'I want an explanation for all of this.'  
  
'This is hardly my fault-,' Snape began to hiss out, 'Lupin came here to talk to me about something, but the stupid fool forgot it was a full moon and so he transformed and attacked me.'  
  
McGonagall let out a snort in disbelief. Snape pointed over to where Harry and Lupin were, 'I put him in there to stop him from destroying my office further, and he knocked himself out.'  
  
Snape finished his story with a lethal expression on his face, aimed straight at the pile of rags that was Lupin.  
  
As much as Harry despised Snape, he actually believed his story. Well most of it. He had heard about how vicious and destructive Lupin could be during his transformations, but what he didn't believe was that Lupin would be coming to talk to Snape. They weren't exactly friends and talking to one another was defiantly not the top priority on their "Thing's to do" list. Perhaps, Harry thought, that it had something to do with the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
'You expect me to believe that garbage,' McGonagall spat at Snape.  
  
Harry was slightly taken aback. McGonagall knew about Lupin being a ware wolf, so why was she doubting Snape.  
  
'This is his fault, not mine,' Snape said raising his voice slightly to make this point, 'If you don't believe me than wait until he wakes up and you can ask him for yourself.'  
  
McGonagall didn't seem satisfied with his response. 'What if he never wakes up,' she questioned, 'I'm afraid this is out of my hands Severus, I have to tell Dumbledore about this right away.'  
  
Harry suddenly realized something. Despite the fact that Dumbledore trusted Snape regardless of the fact he was a death eater, McGonagall obviously didn't. Harry and Ron both didn't trust Snape but because Dumbledore did they just assumed that all the teachers trusted him. It became blindingly obvious to Harry that this was not the case. If McGonagall didn't trust Snape, and she was the most understanding teacher Harry knew apart from Dumbledore, than who, besides his headmaster, did? 


	3. Chapter 3: Take your poison!

Note: Wow, I received quite a good response. It's more popular than my other story now. Anywayz thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I hate to tell you but I really have no idea where this story is headed, but don't worry I always come up with something. I just hope you guys will like it.  
  
Steffi Snape: Thanks for being the first to review. What do you mean you didn't understand it? I think you'll probably know by now, due to the last chapter, that he is very much alive. If you like Remus and Snape than you'll like my other story, "The Malfoy's Big Secret." Check it out. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Arili: Thanks loads for reading my story, hope you liked it.  
  
Englishgirl: That's the enthusiasm I love to hear, I mean read. Thanks loads.  
  
Vanyaria Darkshadow: I've got you hooked? Yippie good to here. I am so pleased that you liked it, keep reading it gets better.  
  
Steffi Snape: Yay! You reviewed again. Good sign. I'm glad you side with Snape, not many people do. Good to see you trust him too, he needs a few friends. :'( sob.  
  
Whirlwind-wolf: I most certainly will update and thanks for reviewing.  
  
RivenKnight: Very good? Why thank you, I'm honestly flattered. I'm glad it's something you haven't read before. Thanks so much for reading it.  
  
Daintress: Glad your looking forward to more and don't worry he didn't hurt Lupin, well not technically anyways. Thanks loads.  
  
Kleine Snowdrop: They might or might not come; you'll have to find out. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
ShadowFax-7333: Your in the wrong section this ain't Lord of The rings, Na just joshin, you can stay. I know my spellings bad thanks for telling me though, glad you still liked it.  
  
Metallicverb: Glad to see your reading this story too. Thanks loads, I didn't think it was as good as the other, but it got more reviews in less time. You had to ask when it took place didn't you. That's the one question I don't have an answer for, I suppose sometime after book 5. But I dunno when.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, J.K Rowling does. Any story line, magical spell, word or character that you read and think, 'Hey I've heard that somewhere before,' well you have from J.K Rowling's fabulous works. Like I said I don't own anything, except the story.  
  
...... So here is the next chapter .... please enjoy.  
  
Dumbledore's Trust!!  
  
Chapter 3: Take your poison.  
  
McGonagall turned and started for the door, obviously she was heading off to find Dumbledore to tell him everything.  
  
'What's wrong-,' Snape said in a low hiss, 'Don't you trust me.'  
  
McGonagall stopped dead in her tracks at Snape's words. 'Don't be stupid of coarse I do, I'm just concerned for Remus's health that's all,' McGonagall lied.  
  
All this time Harry had been sitting by Lupin's side. He was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable. Snape and McGonagall were arguing about something that really had nothing to do with Harry and neither of them had shown any sign that they knew he was even there. He wondered what they might do or say if they knew he was still there. He wasn't exactly invited in at all. He decided to make his presence know so he cleared his voice softly and stood up.  
  
A sinister smile spread across Snape's face and a look of curiosity arrived on McGonagall's but neither one of them looked at Harry; it was as if he wasn't there.  
  
'Fine-,' Snape said, taking a few more painful limps over to his cupboard, which to Harry's surprise was still standing, having obviously taken several mighty blows. He opened the door with his good arm, which was shaking slightly, and took out a small vile containing a smooth, violet coloured liquid. He then turned around and made his way over to where McGonagall stood, dragging his useless leg behind him.  
  
He stood a few feet away from her and held out the vile in his shaking hand, 'If you trust me-,' he began, 'Than take a sip of this.'  
  
McGonagall turned to face Snape but she did not take the vile.  
  
'It's not poison,' Snape stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, 'Just a simple awakening potion which will have no effect on you as you are already awake.'  
  
McGonagall did not take the vile that was in Snape's outstretched hand. Harry didn't blame her. He would rather spend the day with his old Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, signing autographs, than drink anything that Snape is offering.  
  
Professor Snape slowly lowered his hand, a sad expression came over his face, but it was gone just as soon as it had come, to be replaced with his usual glare. He turned around quickly, well as quickly as he could with his injuries, and he limped over to where Harry was crouched with Lupin.  
  
Harry became worried; surely Snape wasn't going to force him to take the potion. Snape bent down to Harry's level, flinching only slightly over the effort that it cost him.  
  
'Out of the way, Potter,' Snape said, but not in his usual murderous tone, his voice was softer and he sounded disappointed.  
  
Harry moved out of Snape's way as he took out his wand, muttered, 'Aloha Mora,' unlocking the cage and causing it to disappear, leaving an unconscious Lupin sprawled on the floor, cage free.  
  
Snape opened up Lupin's mouth rather roughly, it was not like Snape to be gentle with anyone or anything, and emptied the vile into his mouth. He than turned the Professor onto his side. Lupin stirred slightly before spitting a bit of the liquid onto the floor and coughing in a bark like way.  
  
'Lupin-,' Harry heard himself shouting, 'are you alright.'  
  
He bent down and took Lupin's arm placing it around his neck, than he stood up, lifting the wounded Lupin with him. McGonagall quickly came over and took Lupin's other side and together they carried him to Snape's desk and sat him in a chair.  
  
'Lupin . can you here me . are you alright,' McGonagall cried.  
  
Lupin shifted again and let out a long grown as he slowly opened his eyes. So Snape wasn't lying about the potion, it actually was for waking people up. McGonagall must have come to the same conclusion because she suddenly looked quite guilty.  
  
'H-Harry .' Lupin managed to say, '. Where-,' but he trailed off as he began to take in his surroundings. Harry looked around at the dungeon again, it truly was a mess.  
  
'What in the world happened-,' he asked desperately looking from McGonagall to Harry, and then in a sudden realization he yelled Snape's name and tried to stand, but his attempt failed and he landed back in the chair, looking desperately around for something. Then he spotted Snape, still crouching in the corner where Lupin had been lying previously, and he let out a sigh of relief.  
  
'That was actually the same question I was going to ask you-,' McGonagall began, noting that Lupin seemed well enough to answer her question, 'what happened?'  
  
Lupin leaned back into the chair and told McGonagall and Harry basically the exact same thing that Snape told them. McGonagall was now looking guiltier than she had before.  
  
'You see Professor, I was telling you the truth,' Snape said, now rising from the floor and dragging his leg behind him again as he walked towards his dungeon door, 'now I would appreciate it if you would all leave so I can clean up the mess that you made,' he spat glaring at Lupin.  
  
'I do believe that you both will be going straight to the hospital wing,' a voice from behind the door stated.  
  
The door swung gently open and right there in the doorway stood an old man with long grey hair and beard. It was the schools headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, looking on at the scene with a raised eyebrow through his half moon spectacles.  
  
'Dumbledore,' Harry heard himself say in delight, 'How long have you been standing there. Harry felt a great sense of joy at the sight of Dumbledore, he always did. It was strange but he always gave that sense of understanding and hope, but Harry secretly hoped he hadn't been there the whole time; otherwise McGonagall would have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
'Long enough, Harry, long enough,' Dumbledore said in his usual gentle but stern voice, 'now quickly you two, off to the hospital wing.'  
  
Harry and McGonagall each took one of Lupin's arms and supported him towards the door. Snape however didn't move.  
  
'Come along Snape, you too,' Dumbledore called.  
  
'I'm fine Professor it's just a scratch-,' Snape went on to say, but he was cut off immediately by Dumbledore, 'Please Severus come with us to the hospital wing, you are in no condition to stay down here.'  
  
Snape followed reluctantly, rejecting the help that Dumbledore offered, preferring to limp the entire way. Every now and then Harry could see him out of the corner of his eye leaning against the wall for a break. Harry couldn't help but feel a slight bit sorry for him; however Harry still did blame Snape for what happened to his God father, Sirius Black, last year so he scowled himself and went back to concentrating on Lupin.  
  
Professor Lupin wasn't a large man but Harry could slowly feel his arm beginning to turn num with his dead weight. It felt like hours had passed before they reached the hospital wing. It was a good thing, Harry thought, that it was so late and everyone was in their dormitories, because this scene would have been quite difficult to explain.  
  
'Yes . Oh, Albus what brings you here at this hour,' the nurse, Madam Pomfrey said, sticking her head around the corner of the door. But she didn't even need an answer because she caught sight of Professor Lupin and Professor Snape and knew immediately that they needed her care.  
  
Madam Pomfrey must have seen the painful look on Harry's face as he tried desperately to support Lupin because she came over and took his place. She and McGonagall carried him into a spare bed and Snape followed suit. Harry's arm was throbbing as the blood rushed back into it. For the second time that night Harry felt out of place. He didn't really feel like he was needed, he felt rather useless. However Lupin was his friend and he wanted to make sure he was okay so he made to follow the others into the hospital wing, but a gentle hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
'Harry, it's been a long night, Poppy will take good care of Remus and he should be fine, perhaps you should go up to bed.'  
  
Harry didn't feel like he could sleep now after all that had happened but he knew better than to argue with his headmaster. He nodded slowly at Dumbledore and headed off to the Gryffindor dormitories.  
  
As he walked through the many corridors he kept turning everything that had happened over in his head all the while wondering why Lupin had come all the way to Hogwarts just to talk to Snape. If Sirius were still here he would probably be rushing to the Common Room to write him a letter telling him everything and asking him why Lupin wanted to talk to Snape. Sirius would have known - he always did. Harry's vision became blurry as he fought to hold back the tears that threatened to burst from his eyes.  
  
'Chocolate Frog's,' Harry told the portrait of the fat lady outside the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
The lady in the portrait groaned loudly and yawned as she swung open to let Harry in. Harry wiped his eyes and stepped through. The Common Room would have been pitch black if it wasn't for the candles that lit the staircases to the two dormitories.  
  
He slowly made his way up the steps to the boy's dormitories, suddenly feeling tremendously exhausted. He quietly opened the door and headed towards his four poster bed which looked a lot more comfortable than he remembered. He could here Ron's snoring, but it wouldn't bother him tonight.  
  
Harry flopped down onto his bed, without taking his clothes or glasses off and without getting under the covers; he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 


End file.
